


Albion's Bad Seed

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 监狱里有人在念《玛侬·雷斯考》，书里骑士戴格罗为了一个毫无诚信的女人抛弃一切，最后流浪到了新殖民地。念这个故事的人讲着一口混杂着法语的英语，像唱丧歌一样讲到戴格罗在殖民地杀了看上玛侬的男人，他们一起逃亡，最后曝尸荒野。殖民地，这个词传入耳中时，阿尔弗雷德看着棺材一样密闭又昏暗的囚房，思绪飘到了很久以前，那是他还是个小孩，而亚瑟也在尽力做一个温柔哥哥的时候。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Albion's Bad Seed

**1768年 伦敦 威斯敏斯特区**

整个英格兰有多少人想看到我的尸体？

伦敦的解剖室一定会对我感兴趣的，他想，然后一系列的设想浮现在他的脑中：被暴徒开膛破肚之后，他的尸体被搬上解剖台。一名外科医师，或许是来自圣乔治医院的，他会将染色蜡液注入他的血管，红色注入动脉，蓝色注入静脉。还会有水平不输列奥纳多的徒弟在一旁画他的尸体的素描，将人体的内部构造一一图解。会有弓街探员驾马闯进解剖室吗？接着终于有人发现，解剖台上的尸体并不是尸体，这很有趣不是吗?

毕竟我、 **我们** 是不会死的，亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上，他的一只手臂垫在脑后，此时他正因过于无聊，而在想象今天路上遇到过的解剖室会如何对待他的尸体。今天坐着囚车穿过拱门的时候，他看到新门监狱中央拱门上雕刻的迪克·惠廷顿市长被煤烟熏得漆黑，但现在他也好不到哪里去。这里凝缩了伦敦的恶，一切都被失明一般的黑暗笼罩着，蓬头垢面的囚犯们发狂、尖叫着，脚镣发出刺耳的声音，很容易就能想象到铁嵌入血肉，敲击骨头的感觉。阿尔弗雷德感到自己的脚踝也在隐隐作痛，但出乎他意料的是，他并不害怕。

这里聚集着小偷、强盗、骗子、杀人犯、强奸犯、妓女……还有很多无辜入狱的人（比如他），他记忆里的伦敦与他如今所看到的是天差地别，尤其他现在正浸泡在一片臭气中，为了不交窗户税，监狱管理员让这里密不透风，阿尔弗雷德觉得牛棚都比这里好，而他更深处的想法是：我真正侵入这片土地了，自由地、好奇地、打破了以往的禁忌。

监狱里有人在念《玛侬·雷斯考》，书里骑士戴格罗为了一个毫无诚信的女人抛弃一切，最后流浪到了新殖民地。念这个故事的人讲着一口混杂着法语的英语，像唱丧歌一样讲到戴格罗在殖民地杀了看上玛侬的男人，他们一起逃亡，最后曝尸荒野。殖民地，这个词传入耳中时，阿尔弗雷德看着棺材一样密闭又昏暗的囚房，思绪飘到了很久以前，那是他还是个小孩，而亚瑟也在尽力做一个温柔哥哥的时候。

当时，他的人类朋友一个又一个永远地离开了。

戴维的葬礼之后，小小的阿尔弗雷德忽然想到赫利克也会死。自从他住在了英格兰的官邸里，就很少能见到普通人了，即使跑出去，附近的人也不认识他。他向亚瑟问起赫利克的事，亚瑟愣了一下，不太想让他在失去戴维后又得知——

赫利克也已经长眠于地下了。

阿尔弗雷德当然还是知道了这事实，亚瑟派人送他去了赫利克的家。在阿巴拉契亚山第一个发现了他的人类朋友，赫利克的儿子，戴维，这时也已经有了白头发。阿尔弗雷德还是小孩模样，他们拥抱了一下，然后坐在一起喝苹果汁，回忆孩童时期那短暂的共处时光。

“爸爸的冒险故事太有趣了，那时我们能听一整个晚上……”

这个戴维身上也有一种步入老年的疲态了，不久之后我又要失去一个朋友了吗？阿尔弗雷德想起棺材里的戴维，想起曾经是他父亲角色的赫利克的笑容，他的眼眶忍不住红了。

“不要哭出来啰，这是我们普通人必须要经历的事情，”戴维拿出一本厚厚的笔记本，他似乎早有准备了，“父亲让我把这本笔记本交给你。”

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德吸了吸鼻子，接过了笔记本。

“和你的新哥哥好好相处——”

当时，阿尔弗雷德笑着跟戴维聊了很多有关英格兰的事，他给他房子、书籍和照料，给他讲异国的故事、做很多奇怪的食物，亚瑟跨越大西洋将蓝花带给他，他最喜欢亚瑟了……

回忆至此结束，今天，他是来跟英格兰对峙的。

阿尔弗雷德的抗议信洋洋洒洒写了一大叠，他早早就在跟亚瑟的通信中大放厥词，说自己要来伦敦且不需要英国的船来接。结果，他才下船没多久，钱就被偷了，他本来想找个旅馆然后想办法联系朋友，又迷路进了琴酒巷，这种贫民窟妓院遍布，他差点就被强行招揽进去了。但以上情况都算好的，最糟糕的是他莫名其妙就被卷进了反政府游行里，还因为他的抗议书写得过于放肆而罪证确凿，直接被送上了囚车，进了新门监狱。

在监狱里，听着那拉长声音的念诵，阿尔弗雷德慢慢地想睡觉了，他在监狱里从下午待到了晚上，但总会有人来找他的吧，亚瑟……英格兰，或者新大陆的伙伴们。粘稠的困意包裹住他，白天，他看到大街上满是酒馆，招牌上写着差不多的句子，现在他就像那些句子所说的一样，倒在了稻草上。

_Drunk for a penny 一便士醉倒_

_Dead drunk for two pence 两便士断片_

_Clean straw for nothing 免费提供稻草堆过夜_

阿尔弗雷德刚到伦敦那会儿，他迷路了，他看到数名骑着马的搜查官围在一幢房子的门口，那些是威斯敏斯特地区治安法官的部下，他去寻求帮助，对方轻蔑地无视了他。喜恶都很张扬外露的阿尔弗雷德并不懂低调，骂了一句他刚学不久的脏话，就气势汹汹地离开了，他发誓再也不会试图寻求英国人的帮助。

后续的事便是开头发生的事，上周，一名上议院议员要求撤回放逐约翰·威尔克斯的决议，但被否决了，市民纷纷加入反政府活动，高举反对腐败贵族的旗帜。阿尔弗雷德不小心闯入，他一看街上的人都高喊着“给我们自由”，以为英国人终于开窍了，会这么热烈地喊出理想。

琴酒巷挤满了飘摇陋室，只有当铺、琴酒私酿厂和殡葬社看起来比较像样。人们涌进大街，阿尔弗雷德也加入其中，但很不幸，这是一场游行且有人开始放火，琴酒厂的蒸馏机爆炸了，发出了巨大的响声，熊熊烈火和浓浓黑烟引来了骑马治安队，他们开了枪，开始乱抓人。

于是倒霉孩子被戴上了手铐，又被搜出来一叠言辞激烈的信，收件人是“英格兰”，内容充满了语法错误、反政府发言、咄咄逼人的质问，这下阿尔弗雷德百口莫辩，直接被推着进了囚车。

其实，一开始阿尔弗雷德路过的解剖室位于考文特花园的莱斯特广场和卡斯尔街之间，虽然离英格兰的位置还是有点远，但当时是他离英格兰最近的时候。哪怕他抬头看着威斯敏斯特教堂的尖顶走，他也不至于越走越远。

另一边，英格兰从午餐过后就一直在等他。

夕阳给白金汉宫涂抹上了一层鲜明的橘红色，不知是否是因为久久没等到阿尔弗雷德的原因，英格兰站在窗边拉起了小提琴，曲子是维瓦尔第所作的《四季》之中的夏。拉到第二乐章时，弦上的音调不再慵懒而悠长，变得恼人、烦扰、不安起来，仿佛夏季纵火于心间，将那些掩埋了烦心事的野草焚烧殆尽。

“啧。”

第三乐章会有雷雨降临，但英格兰没有继续拉下去，他把小提琴放回盒子里，收好，放到了架子上。旁边有另一个略小的琴盒，积了很多灰。英格兰烦躁地在地毯上走来走去，窗外已经暗沉沉的一片了，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯去哪了？

叩、叩叩。

敲门声适时地响起，亚瑟让他进来。

“柯克兰先生，有一件事需要向您汇报。”

亚瑟坐到扶手椅上，看了一眼秘书。

“我有时间听。”

“今天琴酒巷又因为威尔克斯事件出现了游行，有将近一千人往议会厅涌。骑马治安队逮捕了那些过激分子，在其中一人身上发现了这个。”

秘书将一叠纸递过来，英格兰接过后读了起来。

“……”

这潦草的字迹和放肆的用词，除了他那北美的不安分的弟弟，也不会有其他人了。英格兰皱起了眉毛，倒没有太生气，只是迅速读完了。

“他人现在在哪？”

“写这封信的少年？这个点大概已经在新门监狱待了半天了，需要……”

英格兰握紧拳头，写满了字的纸皱巴巴地挤在他的手心里。

“把他带到这里来！”

女人的哭喊、异国话语的吵闹、还有痛苦的嚎叫声，狂风呼啸，他看到巨大的树冠在头顶晃来晃去，牲畜也逐一躁动起来。无数张深颜色的嘴环绕着他，从中吐出一种愤怒至极的吱吱嘎嘎的奇怪声音，他听不懂那些话语，他像是刚被人从海里捞出来，他感受到大地的滚烫、闻到血液的腥臭，他发出稚嫩的哭嚎声。然后，有锐器贯穿了他的心脏。

“醒醒！”

狱卒把阿尔弗雷德从梦中晃醒，一见他睡眼朦胧地眨睛，就蛮横地把他拽了起来，拉着他出了牢门。在摇摇晃晃的烛光下，他脚上的镣铐被解开了，冰冷的铁一离开，脚腕上的淤青就暴露了出来，那里有一圈又青又紫的伤痕，阿尔弗雷德却不觉得痛，他甚至没发现新门监狱的脚铐有这么吓人，怪不得那么多哀嚎的囚犯。

“滚吧。”

阿尔弗雷德一拳把狱卒揍晕了。他甩甩手，打了个哈欠，脑子里还残留着梦里那种被金属刺穿心脏的诡异感觉。这是暗示，他想，几十年前，他把赫利克的笔记本落在了亚瑟家，后来一直没有机会去拿，等他想起来的时候，他和亚瑟已经关系破裂了。现在他必须拿回那个笔记本，因为最后一页所记录的东西简直就是谜题唯一的线索。

“晚上好，琼斯先生。”

监狱门口站着英格兰的秘书，还有一辆马车，果然如此，阿尔弗雷德想。

“你好，”他挥手，“直接带我去亚瑟那儿吧。”

“谢谢您的配合。”

“我本来就是要去找他吵架。”

新英格兰露出爽朗笑容，却像顽劣儿童一般。

上了马车没多久，阿尔弗雷德就在车轮轧过地面的声响和颠簸中睡着了。等他醒来的时候，马车已经穿过拱门，抵达目的地了。英格兰没有亲自来等他，秘书把他带去了一个房间。阿尔弗雷德走进去，看到一身贵族打扮的英格兰翘着腿，坐在沙发上读报，他面前的木茶几上有个餐盘，里面放着食物和酒。阿尔弗雷德走近，坐到他对面。

“你表达抗议的信我已经看过了，阿尔弗雷德，你最好先吃点什么。”

“如果是能吃的东西……”

英格兰瞪了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德笑着拿起浮雕玻璃杯，喝了一口，里面是萨克酒和牛奶做的牛奶酒，意外地很合口味……他开始有些饿了，盘子里是切成块的香草烤羊羔肉，显然不是英格兰能做出来的水平。

“明天我会派人把你送回新英格兰的。”

“什么？”

阿尔弗雷德将金叉子重重地砸在蓝白相间的青花瓷瓷盘上，他想要说话，但含糊不清，嘴里的肉呛到了他。英格兰放下报纸，像是无法抗拒某个习惯一样，把牛奶酒递给了阿尔弗雷德。

“我已经看过你的信了，”阿尔弗雷德接住酒杯后英格兰松开了手，然后他往后靠在了沙发上，“我们没有什么好说的了。”

阿尔弗雷德仰头喝光了那些酒。

“你以为我为什么坐这么久的船来到这儿？我来是要拿回我的东西的！”

“你没有需要拿回的东西。”

“我有！”

“你在信里说的降税和自由，还有一大堆句子都写错的要求，有哪样是你能握在手里的？阿尔弗雷德，你来这里，什么也不会变。如果我不知道你被抓进了监狱，你也来不了这里。”

阿尔弗雷德感到今天他积累的怒气在这一刻就要爆发了，他一脚踏上茶几，脏兮兮的皮鞋在印花桌布上重重地摩擦了一下，这害得餐盘砸在了地上，瓷器碎裂的声音异常刺耳，肉和香草撒在东方风情的地毯上，但此时已经没人会去理会了。阿尔弗雷德的膝盖卡在英格兰的膝盖之间，身体压在英格兰的身上，双手抓住英格兰的领巾，蓝眼睛距离极近地盯着绿眼睛，他愤怒地喘着气，对他大吼：

“我当然可以！”

“你得此殊荣。”

“什么……”

“在众多兄弟里，唯独你诱使我三番四次开船来看你。”

“亚……”

阿尔弗雷德的手松了松，但英格兰抓住他的手腕不让他离开，他异常冷静地继续说。

“你怎么敢笑得这么灿烂，你一出生就杀死了你的母亲。”

“你怎么会知道……”

“你果然是来我这里拿赫利克的笔记本的。”

英格兰甩开他的手，理了理他的领巾。

“为什么，你什么时候知道的……”

阿尔弗雷德站在地毯上，英格兰仰视着他，神情似乎有些得意，但也很悲伤，这些混杂在一起，形成了一种阿尔弗雷德看不懂的复杂。

“你是阿尔比恩的种子，我为什么会不知道你的源头？你这个坏孩子，眨着骗人的蓝眼睛要我比谁都爱你，现在却第一个跳出来想要背叛我。”

“这不是背叛，亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德终于说出英格兰的名字，他皱了皱眉，低下了头，房间的光线很暗，他的脸隐藏进阴影里。

“你的兄弟、不，那片大陆上真正的国家化身，也是因你而死的吧。阿尔弗雷德，你为什么是白皮肤？因为你是我的弟弟，流着和我相似的血，传承着和我一样的文化。弟弟是无法反抗哥哥的。”

“我会证明给你看的，我是北美的主人。”

“好，我等着。”英格兰从报纸下拿出那叠信，他把阿尔弗雷德推到一边，然后拿来烛台，将阿尔弗雷德的抗议放到蜡烛上。火迅速攀爬上纸，吞噬了那些言语，“这封信，我给你的回复就是这样，结束我们的通信吧，以后的信，我不会给你回复了。以及，赫利克的笔记本我可以还给你，我还不至于用你的出身去扰乱北美的民心，我胜券在握。”

“两国在你腹内，两族要从你身上出来；这族必强于那族，将来大的要服事小的。”

“创世纪不错，但你，你只会是阿尔比恩的恶种。”


End file.
